Just a Moment More
by EclipsedofSoul
Summary: All he wanted was one more second, one more moment, one more anything... With her. Suspian.


Just a Moment More

Summary: All he wanted was one more second, one more moment, one more anything... With her. Suspian.

Disclaimer: Characters of Chronicles of Narnia belong to CS Lewis.

AN: Just a little idea that I liked and thought would have been amazing to see in the movie. As who wouldn't want to get swept off their feet by their prince? Enjoy!

--

Her lips were soft and warm against his, moving gently and slowly but with determination. Her whole person was sealed in that kiss and Caspian couldn't help but press his lips back, to show her himself as well. He wanted it to last forever, for them to be sealed together for the rest of eternity, allowing them to explore each other with just a kiss.

She was leaving and Caspian had known that, somewhere in the back of his head known that it was inevitable. This world was all he had ever known, where he was born and where he would die, but the same could not be said for them. They had their own world to return to and return to it they must. But still he yearned for just a little more time, to be able to know her just a little bit more. Would it hurt less, if he knew what made her truly laugh? Or more, as he'd never be able to do it himself?

He just wanted more time.

He could feel her slowing, her lips losing their pressure against his and he knew she was ending it. She would be leaving now, back to her world where she would stay. It wasn't like he could wait for her, as he had implied to her brother, as she was never to return to their land. This would be her last moment here and Caspian felt so grateful that she'd decided to give it to him; to them.

Her lips stilled and she broke away slightly, leaving just enough room between them so that they could see into each others eyes. He could lose himself in her eyes, he decided, his Telmarine forefathers turning in their graves as he thought it but not caring; it was true. Clear and bright and blue, they reminded him of the sea, which had always clamed him. And right now that resemblance was furthered by her unshed tears. Caspian wanted to reach out and wipe her tears away but was unsure whether he should do so. Such an intimate gesture, from one who she barely knew and would now never truly know? The kiss had been goodbye and a promise of things that could have been, but that? That action was a promise of reassurance and comfort, and right now, as much as he wanted to give it to her, he was in no position to do so.

She smiled weakly up at him and then looked down shyly, her logical mind catching up to what her emotions had prompted her to do. But her eyes flicked back up again almost immediately and it was in that gesture that Caspian knew she did not regret her, their, actions. And it was that thought, as well as the agony and desperation at watching her turn away, that fuelled his next, desperate action.

Susan's back was to him and so she could not see the determined look that stole across his face but her brother did, and Peter smirked as Caspian stepped forward. Wrapping his hand around her slender wrist, the new King didn't even wait for her acknowledgement before he turned her around roughly, bringing her body flush against his. She exhaled sharply and her eyes were wide but she offered no resistance as he pressed his lips against hers, sealing them in another kiss.

Whereas their first kiss had been gentle and sweet this one was hard and passionate, his mouth working heatedly over hers as he controlled the kiss. This kiss was not about promises and showing themselves to each other, but about need and emotion. She'd shown him her desires, her wish to stay and what they could have been, and he reciprocated, demonstrating his passion and devotion for her; their versions of what their future would have been brought together.

She gasped against him, her mouth opening and Caspian forgot that they had an audience, forgot everything but that she was in his arms; exactly where he wanted her to be. He pressed harder against her lips, his head dipping to meet hers and she responded, her lips caressing his just as hungrily. Caspian's arms shot out and wrapped themselves around her, one entangling itself into her hair and holding her neck, whilst the other, still holding Peter's sword, pressed at her lower back, bringing her body closer to his. Her hands did not remain idle either and they shot up, one fisting in his hair and the other wrapped around his shoulder.

Together they moved closer and feeling her body so willing and compliant under his own sent blood rushing through his veins like lava. Caspian smothered a groan into her lips and pulled her upwards, tilting her head and giving himself better access. Her soft moan sent him almost to over drive and if it hadn't been for a soft breeze cooling his heated face suddenly he might not have remembered where they were.

Reluctantly he broke off the kiss but couldn't bear to be parted from her just yet and moved his lips along her jaw, sucking slightly and causing her to melt into him.

"Caspian..." She gasped and he tightened his hold.

"I do not wish for you to go." He whispered into her ear, his panted breath and husky tone making her shiver.

"Me neither." Susan replied, burying her head into his shoulder as he held her. "But what choice do we have?"

He sighed and just kissed along her neck slowly, then moving along her jaw again until they were face to face. "Remember me," He murmured against her lips. "For I will always remember you."

"I'll be thinking of you every day." She answered and then their lips crashed together in one last searing kiss.

Breaking off they threw themselves into each other, hugging tightly before he released her and she walked away, this time not looking back as she reached her siblings. They smiled back at her and Caspian watched as they walked towards the tree. At the last moment before they entered she turned and gave him a beautiful, heart warming smile.

He smiled back at her instantly, his body responding to hers even though his mind was screaming that she was leaving and then she was gone. In a blink of his eye and she had left Narnia, and him.

It was only then that he became aware of the deafening silence of the crowd of people behind him, but it compared little to his now silent heart.

--

Any thoughts? Leave me a review!


End file.
